


Magical Husbands AU - Cronologia e Masterlist

by AtalantaFugiens, Vespertilla



Series: Magical Husbands AU [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Belle Epoque vibes, Decadentism Vibes, F/M, Jamie Campbell Bower as Gellert Grindelwald, Jude Law as Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Magical Husbands AU, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Polyamory, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Professor Gellert Grindelwald, Romance, Smut, Student Newt Scamander, Summer of 1899 - AU, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Newt Scamander, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, Young Newt Scamander, teenage Albus Dumbledore, teenage Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtalantaFugiens/pseuds/AtalantaFugiens, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespertilla/pseuds/Vespertilla
Summary: Cronologia e masterlist per la serie in progressMagical Husbands AU(vedi descrizione della serie per info)
Relationships: Aberforth Dumbledore/Original Character(s), Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander, Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander, Ariana Dumbledore/Original Character(s), Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander
Series: Magical Husbands AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775
Kudos: 7





	Magical Husbands AU - Cronologia e Masterlist

**Author's Note:**

> Godric's Hollow, 1899.  
> A seguito di una tragedia familiare, Albus Dumbledore, brillante diplomato di Hogwarts, è costretto a rinunciare ai propri sogni e alle proprie aspirazioni per badare ai propri fratelli. L'inquieto aristocratico Gellert Grindelwald, espulso dall'accademia di Durmstrang, si reca a passare l'estate a casa della prozia Bathilda Bagshot, per approfondire gli studi sui leggendari Doni della Morte.  
> La passione bruciante che nasce tra i due ragazzi è destinata a cambiare ogni cosa: le loro vite, i loro destini e le sorti stesse del mondo magico.  
> Controversi e ammirati, uniti in modo indissolubile per tutta la vita, i due maghi arriveranno a divenire i padroni della Morte, sposarsi, fondare una propria accademia magica e, infine, accogliere nella loro relazione il giovane Newt Scamander.

**Magical Husbands AU - Cronologia**

  * 1881 - Nasce Albus Dumbledore
  * 1883 - Nasce Gellert Grindelwald/Nasce Aberforth Dumbledore
  * 1885 - Nasce Ariana Dumbledore
  * 1897 - Nasce Newt Scamander
  * 1899 - Albus e Gellert si conoscono
  * 1899/1904 - ricerca dei Doni della Morte; guarigione di Ariana
  * 1904 - Albus e Gellert si sposano
  * subito dopo - fondazione della scuola 
  * 1908 - Newt si iscrive ad Hogwarts
  * 1912 - Newt arriva a Deathly Hallows



* * *

**Magical Husbands AU - Masterlist**

(work in progress)

**Prologo**

**estate 1899**

  * Mai Uguale a Se Stesso [1899]
  * [L'Estate Che Cambiò Ogni Cosa [1899]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321930)
  * [Baci Scandalosi [1899]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589158)
  * [Nel Nido [1899]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629258)



  
**Parte prima: La Ricerca**

**1899-1904**

  * [Folli e Rutilanti [1901]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153094)
  * Completi Perché Diseguali [1903]
    * [Parte I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385630/chapters/58817761)
    * [Parte II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385630/chapters/59287819)



  
**Parte seconda: I Signori della Morte**

**1904 - 1912**

  * [A Parigi [1904]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100980)
  * [Di Capre, Congiunti e Controlli [1907]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768986)
  * [Di Satiri e Sfoggi di Gratitudine [1907]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023083)



**  
Parte terza:** ** _ὁ_** **_ἐρώμενος_** **[ò eròmenos]***

**1912 - 1914**

  * [Piccolo Demonio [1912]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741094)
  * Né un trofeo, né un gioco [1912]
    * [Parte I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738120)
    * [Parte II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738120/chapters/54878728)
    * [Parte III](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738120/chapters/55459561)
    * [Parte IV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738120/chapters/55747258)
    * [Parte V](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738120/chapters/56377123)
  * [Distrazioni [1912]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916706)
  * Il Guanto, l'Alcova, gli Stregoni [1912]
    * [Parte I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558857/chapters/64744603)
    * Parte II
    * Parte III
    * Epilogo
  * [Solo Per Loro [1912]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440610)
  * Zucchero, Nerofumo e Seta [1913]
    * [Parte I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033558)
    * [Parte II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033558/chapters/63599848)
    * [Epilogo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033558/chapters/63599941)



**  
Parte quarta: La Grande Guerra**

**1914-1918**

  * ...



**  
Parte quinta: Dieci Anni Dopo**

**1926**

  * ...



**  
Epilogo**

  * ...



**Author's Note:**

> * greco antico, “l’amato".


End file.
